


All That's Left Are Ashes

by Immortal33



Series: The Way It Burns [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Depression, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Partner Betrayal, Revenge, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of The Way It Burns.<br/>Katherine will finally get her revenge.<br/>But in the end, will that give her the peace she seeks? Or will it only hurt her only more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the hatred Kat has toward her father, she changed her last name. In this series, she is Katherine Smith, not Katherine Delgado.

Katherine POV:  
I’m right back to where it started. 

Back to the beginning. 

Connor was dead, and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn’t bring him back. 

But I could get my revenge. I could finally end my suffering. 

I had lost my mother long ago, and it had also been my fathers fault. 

He took everything from me. My childhood, my life, my fiancée. 

All I wanted was for him to drop dead.

But it hadn’t always been this way. It seemed like a dream now, a dream that didn’t last long. 

I was maybe 5 years old. 

I remember a Christmas tree. My mother had turned on the radio and Christmas songs were playing.  
My father was helping her put up the decorations. Such a happy time.

And soon after, everything went wrong. 

I had been taken into protective services after my mother died. Switching me from place to place. 

They hadn’t even let me say goodbye to her. 

Now, I hated the holidays, they only reminded me of all the sadness in my life. 

I paced in my living room. I was going insane and there was nothing I could do about it. 

The doorbell suddenly rang. 

“It’s me, Kat.” I heard Mikes voice. And just like that all my pain when away. 

“Mike!” I said excitedly as I opened the door and jumped on him. 

“Nice to see you too.” He said laughing and wrapped his hands around me. “ We’ve really missed you back home. You just cut everyone off.” 

“I can’t be close to anyone.” I said releasing him and shutting myself down. 

“Don’t do that.” He said and lifted my face. He placed a warm kiss on my lips.  
A kiss I didn’t know I had wanted. I kissed him back with force. He came inside and locked the door. 

He slowly and lovingly undressed me. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for the longest time.” He whispered in my ear and traced my neck with his tongue. 

“Mike.” I managed to say. 

“Shh. Don’t think.” 

We ended up in my bedroom. My mind went completely blank and I forgot all of my worries. 

He was an excellent lover. 

We spent a week in bed, only getting up when necessary and to take a shower. 

Mike POV:

I was unsure of where our relationship was heading. I had always had feelings for Kat, but now that I had actually acted on them, well, it was different. 

I loved Jonie as well, but with Kat, she made me feel alive. 

I had to think this through. Besides, I still didn’t know what was going on between us. Maybe it had just been a spur of the moment kind of thing with Kat. 

“Mike.” She told me, bringing me back to reality. I turned and looked at her. 

She looked radiant, full of life once more. Especially when she was just covered with that small towel. 

“I think it’s time for you to go.” 

“What?!” 

“I can’t do this. It was wrong. Jonie is my best friend and I just betrayed her trust.” 

“But..” 

“No. We are friends and nothing more. What we did was wrong. And I’m sorry for not realizing it sooner.” 

She had decided for me. It was settled. She had that look on her face, that meant business. 

“Will you be okay?” 

“I always am.” She assured me.


	2. Planning

Kat POV: 

Mike left. And I was once again thrown into that pit of darkness. 

I had to move on. I had to live. I had to kill. 

More specifically, I needed to kill my father. He ruins everything he touches. 

I slam my fist into my bathroom mirror. 

“I hate you!” I yell into the shattered glass. 

Tears start forming in my eyes, but I will myself to not cry. 

I pick up the shattered glass and dispose of it. 

I need to call Bob. He could tell me where I could find my father. Better yet, I would call the one person I knew wouldn’t hide the truth. 

“Hello? Kat?” The familiar voice asked. 

“Joe.” I say. 

“What happened? Are you alright?” He asked concerned. 

“I need you to locate my father. I need to end this soon.” 

“Whatever you need. I’ll have it ready in an hour.” 

“Thanks.” I told him and hung up. 

I went into the bedroom and picked up Connors picture. 

“I miss you so much.” I told him and a single tear escaped me. 

Angel POV: 

“Katherine is in a lot of pain. I can sense it.” I informed Bob. 

“What can we do? She doesn’t want our help.” He told me concerned. 

“If only there was a way to help her.” 

“There is.” Joe said coming into the office. “She called me, she seems to be ready to go get her revenge.” 

“Oh?” Bob told him. 

“I just sent her the location of her father.” 

“You did what?!” Bob said and pushed him into the wall. “What the hell were you thinking!” 

I pried him off Joe. 

“Calm yourself.” I told him. 

“She trusted me with the information, so I gave it to her. But I think we should go and help. For what I gather, that’s a suicide mission if she goes on her own.” Joe told us. 

“Where is the location of her father?” I asked him. 

“Russia.” He replied weary. 

“Just great.” I told him. 

“Assemble the team. We need to prepare ourselves for this.” Bob instructed. 

Joe left us alone. 

“What now?” I asked him.

“It’s time to call a favor.” He said and picked up the phone. 

Nick POV: 

Joe had called us and told us to come into the office. Katherine was in trouble. 

“Where are we going again?” I asked. 

“Russia.” Bob informed us. 

“Russia, but we cant go there.” Lisa said getting agitated. 

“We can, if we go unseen. I called in a favor. I was able to get a jet with a cloaking device. We wont get detected in any radar.” Bob told us. “ It was in experimentation mode, but it seems to be working properly.” 

“And can we ask from whom?” Mike questioned. 

“No.” Bob responded firmly.

“Okay.” I told him. “But you’re sure it’ll work?” 

“Yes.” 

“When do we leave?” 

“Early morning. That way we arrive at nightfall over there.” 

“And what about Katherine?” Mike asked. 

“From what I know, she’s already arriving there.” 

“What!” We all said in unison. 

“How?” I asked. 

“Seems I’m not the only one with connections.” Bob told us. 

We all decided to take a break and go to bed. It would be a long trip tomorrow. 

Katherine was determined to get her revenge, and we would all stand with her. 

He father deserved what was coming his way. 

There was no stopping Kat now.


	3. Arrival

Kat POV: 

I was at the hotel I had my friend book for me. I looked out the window and sighed. 

I was here now, I would finally do what I needed to do and end my suffering. 

*Is that really what you’re doing? Are you ending this for your own good. Or is there something else.* Connor’s voice sounded in my head. 

“I am doing this for us. For what he did to us. You’re gone now, and he has ruined everything.” I told him. 

*But is that going to end your suffering. It won’t bring me back.* 

“I know that. I know it wont bring you back, but it needs to be done.” 

*Why?* 

“Because…. Because I hate him! He deserves to die, he needs to die!” 

The voice in my head didn’t speak to me anymore. I threw myself onto the bed and cried until I fell asleep. 

Sometime in the night I awoke. I got dressed in my black uniform. I checked the address that Joe had given me.   
It wasn’t but three blocks from where I was. 

I went onto the roof and using all the skills I had, jumped the buildings until I reached the place my father was. 

I staked out the building. Memorizing all the openings and exits. 

I could see my father working on something. I was so close. But I needed this planned through. If I went in now, I would most likely be captured. 

There were at least three men guarding the main entrance. And a few more with my father. 

I leapt off the building and walked back to the hotel. 

 

BOB POV: 

We arrived nearing noon. I was anxious on finding Katherine. Ensuring she was alright. I worried she might have already attempted something on her father before we arrived. 

I tracked her bracelet and it let us to a hotel just outside of town. 

“Hello. Can I help you?” The girl asked in her accent. 

“Yes, I was wondering if you could tell us if Sonia Carter was staying here?” I asked kindly. 

She smiled at me and winked. She looked in her records. 

“She’s in room 625, fifth floor.” 

“Thank you for you’re help.” I said to her and winked. 

The team looked at me funny. 

“What!” I said and they all turned away from me. 

We went up to her room. 

“Okay, so what are we going to say?” Joe asked. 

“You’re going to explain, what the hell you are all doing here!” Katherine said opening the door. 

“Katherine.” I said and hugged her. I couldn’t help myself. Then I realized what I had done and stepped back. 

“Okay.” Lisa said. “Katherine, we are here to help.” 

“I don’t need you’re help.” She told us. 

“Can we come in?” Mike asked her. They stared at each other for a while until Nick cleared his throat. 

“Sure.” She said and let us in. 

“Katherine, what you are attempting to is a suicide mission. You’re not going to accomplish this on your own. We are a team, and we have decided on helping you.” Nick told her. 

“I don’t want you guys to get hurt. I already lost someone. I can’t bear to loose any of you.” She told us sadly. 

“You won’t loose us, I promise.” I told her. And she reclined her body against me. 

Angel POV: 

I noticed the way Bob interacted with Kat. He was trying to be careful, but his thoughts were often too loud. 

Thinking of her in ways he shouldn’t. I knew it wouldn’t be a healthy relationship. And I knew Kat wasn’t ready for it. 

“Bob, can we talk, in private?” I asked him while we were left alone for a brief period of time. 

The team had gone out to get our weapons and things we might need. 

I was unsure of where Kat was. And it bothered me that she had learned to block me. 

“Sure, is something wrong?” 

“Well, it’s sort of complicated.” 

“Come out and say it.” 

“Bob, how do you feel about Kat? I mean, is there something more than just a friendship, or is there..” 

“Really, that’s none of your concern.” 

“I figure it is. I’m the Dr. here, and I know, for a fact, that Kat is not ready for a relationship. She still hasn’t completely gotten over Connor. And I also know, that she sees you as her boss, and possibly a friend.” 

“Look, Doc, I care for her and only wish the best for her. That’s all.” 

“Really, because the thoughts I picked up from you earlier..” 

“You were in my mind!” 

“You are certainly loud. It is hard for me to not hear you.” 

“Well, try harder! And not a word of this any more.” 

“I suggest you just keep your relationship with her to a minimum. She’s already been through a lot. It’s fairly hard for me to contain her. Her rage has escalated to a very large amount. Especially with her being so close to her father.” 

“She has the right to feel that way. I completely understand.” 

“No, you don’t. She’s very unstable. I suggest you keep to yourself, at least for now.” 

“Fine.” 

He stepped out of the room angrily and went to help the others. 

“Sometimes I wonder what you feel for me?” Kat said coming in from the balcony. 

“Have you been there all this time?” 

“Yes. I heard everything. It’s pretty hard for me to not listen in into your conversation. Especially since most of the time you try being in my head.” 

“Kat..” 

“Just save it. And for your information, I am very much in control of myself.” She told me and went into closet and pulled out a duffel bag. “ We attack at midnight. I have just scouted the place my father is. And it looks like he’s leaving tonight. We’ll have to move in at the airport. There’s one just outside of the town. It’s supposed to be abandoned, but he’s managed to have a plane fly out for him.” 

“Are you sure about this? Will it finally bring closure?” 

“You know the answer to that, Angel. There’s no need to ask.”

I knew perfectly well it wouldn’t, but, it was something she needed to do. At least, for herself. 

There was no way trying to persuade her otherwise.


	4. Revenge

Kat POV: 

“Okay, it’s time. Is everyone ready?” I asked the team. 

“As ready as we can be.” Lisa replied. 

“Okay. I’ll go first. I’ll meet you at the airport. I want to make sure everything is in order. I don’t want any of you to get hurt.” 

“Can I come with you? Just to be on the safe side?” Mike asked me. 

I shook my head. 

“I’ll see you guys there. Once you see the plane land, go for it.” I told them and went onto the balcony. 

I jumped onto the neighboring roof and ran. They needed to see me going to the airport. 

Once I was out of sight, I turned around. 

My father was mine to kill and no one else’s, if I were to die, then so be it. But I wouldn’t loose my team. 

Bob POV: 

“Okay, lets head out. Kat just sent me the okay to meet her. She says she’s hiding out on the roof of the building.” I told the team. 

We all headed out to the airport. Keeping ourselves hidden from the cars that passed through the gates. 

Kat was right. Her father was traveling to who knows where. And we needed to stop him. 

“Something’s not right.” Angel said. 

“What do you mean?” I asked. 

“No, he’s right. It doesn’t feel right. Something’s up.” Nick told us. 

“It’s just your nerves, settle down. We need to secure the area. Common. Let’s get ready.” I told them and we all separated around the area. 

We waited for what seemed an hour and no airplane arrived. 

There were some cars parked by the front gate, but they made no movement. 

I sent Mike and Nick to go check the vehicles out. They came back frustrated. 

“They’re empty.” Mike told us.

“Well, sort of empty, inside of them are dead men. Most likely Anton’s body guards.” Nick added. 

“What! Katherine set this up so she could go on her own. Let’s go, and hope it’s not too late.” I told the team. 

We took the bodies out of the vehicles and drove to the warehouse where Katherine’s dad was in. 

Kat POV: 

I had killed my fathers bodyguards, and now, we were face to face. 

“Nice to see you again, Kitty.” He told me smirking. 

“Wish I could say the same.” 

“Now, kitty, you and me, were the same. Even if you don’t want to admit it.” 

“You’re wrong. We are not the same.

“Oh, but we are.” 

He started to come toward me and I used my power to push him back. He laughed. 

“You see, already you are fighting me.” 

“I will always fight you!” I screamed at him and ran toward him. 

We were both only using our normal strength. 

I punched him a couple of times, and he actually fought back. 

He took out a blade he had and scratched my arm with it. It stung, but it only made me angrier. 

I managed to take it from him using my power, and then I threw it at him, getting the blade to stab him in his shoulder. 

I pushed it farther in. 

“That’s my girl. I’m so proud of you.” He said evilly. 

I slapped him and slammed his head on the concrete floor. 

“I hate you! I will always hate you! You have ruined my life!” 

Unwanted tears ran down my face, and he used that against me. 

He turned himself into Connor. 

“Don’t cry. It’s okay. I’m here.” 

I pushed myself off from him. I stared at him for a while. 

“Kat!” Angel called out to me. 

I managed to push him, Joe, and Bob out of the building with my powers, but I let the others join me. 

“We need to destroy him.” I told them and they nodded. “ Mike, knock him out, Nick, burn him, Lisa, rip his heart out.” 

They looked at me wide eyed, but did as I said. 

I saw as the terror built up in my fathers eyes as I held him in place.

“Scream, you ass! Scream for your life!” I yelled at him. 

“KATHERINE!” Were his last words before he fainted. Nick burned his body and Lisa took out his heart. 

Just to make sure, I grabbed an axe that was lying on the floor, and took his head off. 

‘Finally avenged, Connor. I will always love you.’ I thought to myself. 

“Nick, burn the whole body until only ashes remain.” I told him and he did it. 

Once it was over with, I let the doors open and Bob, Joe and Angel came in with horror stricken faces, as they had seen everything through the window. 

“Kat.” Angel told me. 

“Just leave me, alone. I need to be alone.” 

I walked out of the building. I still felt empty inside. I felt like a hole had opened up in my chest. 

Bob came out to see me. 

“Kat, what you did in there..” 

“Don’t tell me it was wrong, Bob. He deserved it, rather it be ruthless or just. You know that what I did, it needed to be done. I don’t care anymore. Justice has been finally served. Even if it was done by me.” 

“But you controlled the others. How exactly did you do that?” 

“So, you’re more concerned over that?” 

“I am.” 

“While Angel might have thought he was controlling me, I was actually just playing along. He never had hold of my true powers. I am like him. And I finally opened up to those hidden powers. I only used them for this. I have never controlled anyone before.” 

“All this time, you’ve been in control.” Angel said suddenly. 

“Surprised?” I told him and walked away. 

I wasn’t sure where I was headed. All I knew was that I had to leave. I had to leave everything behind. 

I needed to try to forget. I needed closure. 

I needed Connor. But he was gone and never coming back. And I wasn’t sure I could deal with that. 

The love of my life was gone. I had killed the person who had murdered him. 

And yet. I felt empty. I wasn’t satisfied. I didn’t feel that accomplishment. 

I arrived at the hotel and packed my bags. I was going back home to say goodbye to Connor. 

Angel POV: 

“I am concerned about Kat.” I told the team. 

We had arrived back at the hotel after we finished up at the warehouse. 

And Kat had already left. 

“I am too. She’s not doing well.” Bob added. 

“We just need to give her some space. She hasn’t completely grieved over Connor. And now, what she did. It took some courage to pull off something like that.” Lisa told us. “Cut the girl some slack.” 

“It’s not only that, I’m worried she might go over the edge. She has used her powers to the full extent. I have no idea if she’ll be able to control her powers.” 

“Well, hasn’t she always been in control? Isn’t that what she told Bob?” Mike added. 

I thought about that. She might be stronger than I gave her credit for. 

She could have easily destroyed all of us by now. Yet, she still had her loyalty toward us, toward her team. 

And in the mist of all of the trauma she had been through, she seemed to still be in control. 

“You’re right, Mike. She has always been in control. Now, all we need to do is give her time. She needs time to heal, and time to forget.” 

We all agreed to give her some space. 

And all though I knew it would be hard for Bob to leave her alone, I also knew he believed in her. He would give her the time she needed to be able to move on. 

We went back home and we also tried to forget. This had been an experience none of us had wanted to live. 

I arrived to my apartment. It was late at night and it was dark. 

I didn’t bother to turn on the lights. 

“Angel.” Kat said suddenly. I turned on the light and she was sitting on the sofa. 

She got up and headed toward me. 

“I need to forget. I need your help.” She said sadly. 

“Anything you need, Kat.” I told her and hugged her. 

“I don’t want to remember any of it. None of it. It’s too much to bare.” She told me and held on tighter. 

“I know just the thing.”


	5. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end of this story... But is truly over..:)

Kat POV: 

I awoke to the sounds of the spring birds chirping away near my window. 

I stretched in my bed and got up. I opened the window and breathed in the scent of a new day. 

The snow had just melted away, and I could still feel a bit of that cool breeze. The trees had begun to blossom. 

It was a new day. 

I showered and got ready for the day at work. 

“Good Morning sleepy head.” I told Damien putting a cup of coffee on the nightstand. 

“Hey. Did I over sleep again?” 

“You did.” I smiled at him and threw his pants. “You’re going to be late.” 

He groaned and sipped the coffee. 

“See you later?” He asked and got up. 

“Sure.” 

I headed to work. My life seemed complete once again. 

My nightmare was left behind, and I could breath again. 

I sighed as I passed through the graveyard. 

I halted to a stop and got off. 

“Hey Connor.” I said touching the gravestone. “I’ve missed you. I’m sorry I haven’t come more often. I’ve been busy at work. You know, same thing, catching the bad guys.” 

I sighed at placed a single carnation on the side of the gravestone. 

“I still love you.” I whispered to him. 

“Katherine?” 

I turned to find a man looking at me. 

“Yes? Can I help you?” 

“Do you remember me?” 

“No. Sorry.” 

“It’s me, Bob…” He came closer. “How are you?” 

“I’m fine, but how do I know you?” 

“We used to work together, you really don’t remember?” 

“Sorry.” I said and started to walk away. 

“We all miss you, Connor.” I heard him say to the grave. I turned around. 

“You knew him?” 

“He was a part of my team, of our team.” 

I looked at him, his features were vaguely familiar. But I couldn’t place him. 

“How about some coffee?” 

“Sorry, I have to go to work.” 

“Maybe after? If you don’t mind.” 

“Sorry, I don’t think my boyfriend would like that.” 

“How about you invite him. I would like to meet him.” 

I looked at him for a minute. I was curious to find out more about him. 

“Okay. I’ll let him know. Starbucks? Around six?” I told him. 

“Sounds good. See you then, Kitty.” And he walked away. 

No one else had ever called me that in a long time, besides, Damien. It made shivers run down my spine. 

Once I got to work I texted Damien.

‘Hey, something weird happened today.’

‘Wat? R U OK?’ 

‘Yeah.. We have a coffee date with this guy.’

‘Wat guy?’ 

‘I met him at the graveyard.’

‘Kitty..’ 

‘I knw, I needed to say hi to him.’ 

‘ok. Well, wats this dudes name?’

‘Bob.’ 

‘….’

‘D..’ 

‘ok. What time?’ 

‘Six. I’ll come pick u up.’ 

‘k.’ 

‘R u ok?’ 

‘Yeah. I was just thinking about it. I’ll c u later. Luv u, KittyJ’

‘Luv u 2’ 

The day passed quickly, gladly without incident. 

I picked up Damien at the University, where he taught history and science. 

“Hey. Are you sure about meeting this guy? I mean, we don’t even know him.” 

“I’m just curious, he knew Connor, babe. And it kinda freaked me out. He said Connor and I used to work with him.” 

“Well, we’ll just have to see what this guy Bob, says.” 

We arrived a little past six to Starbucks. I saw Bob already sitting at one of the tables. 

He got up once he saw us. 

“Katherine.” He told me and slid the chair out for me. 

“Bob, this is Damien. Damien, Bob.” 

They shook hands. 

“Nice to meet you.” Bob told him. 

“Same drink, Kitty.” Damien told me. 

“Yeah. Thanks babe.” 

Bob looked at Damien warningly. 

A few moments later, Damien came back with our drinks. 

“So, Bob, tell us, how do you know Katherine.” Damien started. 

I shoved his arm a bit. 

“What? That’s what we came here for, right?” 

“Yes, that’s right. Well, I don’t know how to start. Katherine, you really don’t remember me?” 

“Honestly, no. Sorry, Bob.” 

“But you remember Connor.” 

“Of course she remembers Connor.” Damien said annoyed. “How did you know him?” 

“We worked together. I don’t know if I should say in what.” 

“Special Forces Unit. Undercover.” Damien said. “ I know about that. I used to provide the weapons.” 

“Oh.” Bob replied. 

“So, you knew Kitty and Connor from there?” Damien pressed on. 

“Damien.” I said. I could see how Bob felt uncomfortable. 

“It’s okay. I would be curious too.” Bob said. “Yes, I knew Katherine and Connor from working there. I was actually your boss.” 

“Really?” I asked. 

“Do you remember any of the others in your team?” 

“Well, I sort of remember there was five others besides me. I only remember Mike, but I mean, he was my friend.” I told him. 

He seemed upset. 

“But you don’t remember me.” 

“I think we have established that.” Damien said angrily. “ I don’t know what your deal is buddy, or why you keep asking Kitty if she remembers you. What’s your interest in her?” 

“Tell me, Damien, how did you meet Katherine.” 

“Answer the question I asked first.” 

I could see both men were getting tense. I put my hand on Damien’s knee and slowly caressed it. 

“Bob, what is your interest in me?” I asked. 

“Like I said, I just wanted to chat, you know, like in the old times.” 

“But how can I do that, when I don’t remember you. You’re a complete stranger.” 

“Tell me Kat, what happened to you three years ago.” 

I tensed. He.. He knew.

“How dare you!” Damien screamed and pulled Bob up by the collar of his shirt. “Who do you think you are!” 

“Angel.” 

Damien punched Bob and threw him across to the alley. 

“Hey!” Some people yelled out. 

“Damien, lets go. Please, let’s go. He’s not worth it.” I told him and grabbed his arm. I pulled him toward me. “Please.” I begged again. 

We got in the car and drove off. 

“Who the hell does he think he is!” Damien was still fuming. He was angry. 

“He knew, he knew.” I said to myself. 

He pulled over. 

“Look at me Katherine. Look at me.” He told me.   
I turned to him. 

“That was then, this is now. It is in the past. I promised to keep anything that reminded you of that tragic moment. Now, I promise, I will do it again.” 

I looked at him. 

“Angel..” I managed to say before his lips came crushing down on me and everything went blank. 

Angel POV: 

I left Katherine at my house. She would wake up until much later. Hopefully happier. 

She had asked me to help her. She wanted to forget. So I did as she asked. 

And now, Bob came along and almost ruined everything. Why couldn’t he be glad that Kat was much better? Why did he want to see her upset. 

I went to look for him. And I knew he would be in the office. 

I slammed the door open and the team tried to intervene. I pushed them all with my powers and made them powerless. I didn’t want them to interfere. 

“BOB!” I yelled going into his office. He stood up fast. 

“Angel, look..” I grabbed him and threw him into the wall. 

“She wanted to forget, she couldn’t handle the pain. You have no idea how much pain she was in. She asked for my help, and I have done as she asked. Now, you show up, and begin stirring all these things. You should have seen her in the car… She was crying. She was beginning to remember it. She was feeling like she was sinking. You have no idea.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” 

“Exactly, you didn’t know, but you had an idea, you knew she didn’t remember any of us, and yet, you kept pushing!” 

“Angel, but, you..” 

“I stay close to her. It’s the only way I can sure that she remains safe. She doesn’t remember my name, and so it wouldn’t hurt her I changed my name to Damien.” 

“I see.” 

“You have no idea how hard it is to break down her barriers. Her memories are intact. I just blocked them for her. I think that’s why she feels close to me. She knows me, even though she doesn’t recall my name. So, I am asking you, to please, stay away from her. She still needs time.” 

“Does she remember the others at all?” 

“Vaguely, but yes. The only one I named for her was Mike, but its only because she knew him since before she started working for you.” 

In that moment Mike came back in. 

“I’m sorry Bob, Angel asked me to not say anything.” He told Bob. 

“It’s fine. I only wish I had known what was going on.” 

“Look, if you had known what Kat had asked of me, would you have agreed?” I asked him. 

“Of course not.” 

“Exactly. So I will say it again, keep your distance from her. She will come back here when she’s ready.” 

“Will she ever be ready?” Lisa asked. 

“Yes. I think she’s made some progress. She goes and visits Connor on a monthly basis. She’s finally getting some closure.” 

“Well, as long as you can promise me that you will keep her safe.” Bob told me sadly. 

“I always will.” 

I said my goodbyes to the team and headed home. 

“Hey, where have you been?” Kat asked me as I went in. 

I showed her some grocery bags. I had stopped on the way. 

“I needed some things for dinner.” I told her and kissed her softly on her lips. 

She kissed me back with more passion. 

“I always knew I could count on you, I always knew you loved me, even when I was with Connor, you were always there, helping me. You’ve seen my dark side, and yet you stayed with me, while the others were afraid, you stayed. You never gave up on me, you showed me who I really am. Angel, I love you.” 

“Kat. You remember?” 

“Yes. And I thank you for everything you have done for me.” 

“Do you want me to leave you now? Do you want to live your life now?” 

“I want to live it with you, like we have for these past years. You’ve given me so much. Don’t ever leave me, Angel.” 

“I promise, I won’t leave you. I will stay with you for as long as you want me to.” 

“Even forever?” 

“Yes, forever.” I told her and we kissed. 

We forgot all about dinner. We went to my bedroom and stayed there for the rest of the afternoon. 

Kat POV: 

I finally had let go of Connor. Angel had helped through a lot and I found I had fallen in love with him. I was once again happy. 

I went to visit Connor at his grave. 

“Hey, Connor. I’ve come to talk to you.” I said and put my hand on the cold concrete slab. “I remember you, I will always remember you, the way you kissed me, the way you made me feel, and I want you to know, that I will always love you.  
But now, I have to move on. You’re not coming back and I see that now. I wish I could change the past, I wish we could still be together. But that’s not happening, and I have to stay here, in this world, and I have to move on.   
I’ve found someone. He makes me happy, I feel whole again. I no longer feel the pain. I no longer feel the darkness.   
He loves me, even through everything, he loves me. And I love him just the same.   
Connor, where ever that you may be, I just want you to know that I will never forget you. You were my first true love. The man I was going to marry. And for that, I am grateful. I am glad I met you. And I will forever have you in my heart.” 

I placed a dozen white carnations on his grave. 

“You ready?” Angel asked me and wrapped his arm around my waist. 

“Yes.” I told him and we both walked away. 

\-----------------  
Across the graveyard, hidden in the trees, someone was watching, someone was listening..  
***

So, Angel had finally gotten her. He had moved in on what belonged to me. 

I needed to approach her slowly. I wasn’t completely healed. It was taking me longer to recuperate. I needed to explain myself.

It was going to be difficult, but Katherine needed to understand.   
It worried me, though, seeing her so close to Angel. She had opened up to him.

She had already fallen for him, but I knew I would always have her heart. 

And that’s all I needed. 

She would belong to me, and only me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment coming soon. 
> 
> What new challenges will Kat have to face?
> 
>  
> 
> Will her love for Angel survive in the coming chapters?


End file.
